


Better Than Words (You Drive Me Crazy)

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: Everytime we touchI'm all shook upYou make me wanna...(Or, the one where I suck at coming up with a plot so this is just self-indulgent hotel room smut with a side of feels that were entirely inspired bythis gif.)





	Better Than Words (You Drive Me Crazy)

One of the hardest parts of being in love with his best mate, Harry has realized, is that it's so hard for him not to wear his heart on his sleeve. He's a flirty person by nature, but he always has to be so careful when it comes to Niall. Not that he doesn't jump at the chance to be affectionate whenever he can be, but there's always a fine line that he's never allowed himself to cross. He desperately wants to, but it's just that he knows how much is at stake if Niall doesn't feel the same way. 

He and Niall tell each other just about everything, but this is one topic of discussion that Harry has steered clear of since practically the beginning when realized he was falling hard and fast. Realistically, he knows that he should tamp down his feelings and move on, but it's just not that easy. 

Most days Harry does a respectable job of keeping his attraction in check, but today is not one of them. No, today his determination is dissolving at an alarming pace as he steps into their shared hotel room and it's all Niall's fault. 

The funny thing is, has Harry seen Niall wearing a whole lot less than a soft T-shirt and skinny jeans but somehow the combination is really working for him. It's obscene, is what it is. Harry has no idea how one person can manage to look so cuddly and yet so _fuckable_ at the same time. It's truly mind-boggling, but his positioning doesn't help either. He's lying on the bed, propped up against several pillows with his knees spread, and Harry wants nothing more than to crawl right between them. Jesus fuck.

Niall isn't even doing anything, he's just mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Although every few seconds his left hand comes up to absently play with his hair, and that's just... it's _rude_ in every possible way, and suddenly Harry feels too warm under the expertly layered ensemble he's wearing. He wants to be the one playing with Niall's hair, want's to hear how wrecked he would sound whimpering his name, wants... 

"Everything okay, H?" Niall asks when he catches sight of Harry and gives him a bright smile. 

Reality comes rushing back as Harry realizes that he's probably been staring. "A bit warm," he explains as he starts peeling off his layers. He really needs to start wearing less complicated outfits. 

"Did you find the coffee shop?" Niall asks because that had been Harry's original plan when he headed out. Coffee, scones and maybe some sandwiches since Niall's stomach is a bottomless pit. 

"Not yet, but I didn't get very far. Got stopped by some fans so I had a bit of a chat, and then came back. Maybe we can have a walk later if you're up for it?" Harry asks, while carefully hanging up his coat.

"Anywhere with you, Haz," Niall says sincerely and it melts Harry's heart. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Harry smiles and crawls onto the bed. He's careful not to crowd Niall in, but he wants to be as close as he can get away with being. Luck seems to be on his side though because Niall scoots over and leans his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"That's the plan," Niall laughs and turns to nuzzle his face against Harry's sleeve. "Missed you," he adds softly, his phone now forgotten as it lies between them. 

"Missed you too, bub. How's the knee?" Harry asks, genuinely concerned. He had invited Niall to go exploring the surrounding neighborhood with him, but Niall's bad knee had been acting up. It doesn't give him trouble most days, but they hit the gym pretty hard that morning despite it being a rare day off. Mark would either be proud or horrified, Harry isn't sure which.

"Loads better, actually. I iced it down for a bit and haven't left the bed hardly at all. Managed to put clothes on even, instead of lying around in my pants." 

And isn't _that_ a lovely image to add to Harry's private collection?

"Well you didn't have to go and get dolled up on my account," Harry says, leaning in to kiss the top off Niall's bleach-blond head. 

Usually, Niall blushes and squirms whenever Harry kisses him but he doesn't this time. Instead, he leans back on his elbows until they're making eye contact. 

"Prefer seein' me in just my pants, do ya?" Niall winks and slides a hand up Harry's thigh. 

Not too far, but certainly enough that Harry's breath catches in his throat. Harry feels a thrill surge through him because they don't usually flirt as much when they're not on stage. It can easily be passed off as playful banter when they're in public, but it feels a whole lot more intimate when they're lying on a hotel bed together. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Harry teases. For added effect, he reaches out and pinches Niall's cheek. He can feel the heat of Niall's palm seeping through his jeans, and he's close enough that he can even smell the sticky-sweetness of Niall's favorite hair gel. 

Niall doesn't react at first, he just stares back at Harry with a surprising intensity, which is both exciting and unnerving in equal measure. "Asked ya, didn't I?" he finally answers, somewhat impatiently. 

Maybe he's tired of dancing around his feelings too? Harry certainly is, but he's also afraid of the potential fallout. They've both got so much to lose here, so he sends a silent prayer out into the universe that he isn't about to fuck everything up. 

Harry takes a breath to ground himself before he replies. "Maybe I'd prefer it if you weren't wearing anything at all," he says, holding Niall's gaze. If Niall can be brave, then so can he. Although as far as crossing lines go, Harry is pretty sure he just leaped right over all of them. 

Niall sits up slightly so they're eye level now. "Can do," he says, before sliding his hands under the hem of his T-shirt and stripping it right off. 

_Holy shit_. Harry's heart skips several beats as he allows himself to appreciate every gorgeous inch of Niall's bare chest. "You're beautiful," He says, clearly awestruck by just how true his statement is. Niall is breathtaking, all pale ivory skin accented by freckles and a light dusting of chest hair. The hair is relatively new, and Harry loves it. He wants to bury his face against Niall's chest, but he thinks that might be a little too forward. Instead, he reaches out and trails his fingers through it, scratching lightly. 

Niall blushes hard, but he maintains their eye contact as he reaches down to work his jeans open. He loves having Harry watching him like this, loves the way his eyes are glazed with desire as he tracks Niall's movements.

"May I?" Harry hesitantly covers Niall's hand with his own. 

They are _really_ doing this. 

"Yeah," Niall nods and lies back against the pillows. 

Consciously, Harry knows that starting something while they're in the middle of a tour may not be the smartest idea, but that's just it - the timing is never right. If they're not on tour, they're writing or recording, or they're on a press tour, or...or...or. There's always _something_ and Harry is suddenly very tired of waiting.

Once he has permission to touch, Harry wastes no time sliding Niall's jeans off and settling between his thighs. "God, just look at you," he breathes out, his warm hands nudging Niall's knees apart. It all feels like a fever dream. Or like something straight out of Harry's fantasies because he's looking up at Niall from between his parted thighs, his cheeks tinted the prettiest shade of pink. "So beautiful," Harry repeats while leaning forward to press a kiss against Niall's inner thigh. First the right one, and then the left before dragging his lips up to Niall's knee and brushing them lightly over his scar. 

Niall gasps at Harry's touch because neither of them has ever been quite this bold before. They've never even kissed each other. Not properly, anyway. Harry drunkenly pressed his mouth against Niall's once at a party, but it hardly counted.

"Haz, wait." It's that realization that has Niall reaching down to caress Harry's cheek before he can go any further. 

"Shit...sorry," Harry feels a chill run through him, like ice water spreading through his veins because Niall must be having second thoughts. 

"Nothing to be sorry for," Niall says, smiling sweetly as he slides his hands down to rub Harry's shoulders. "Come up here a sec, will ya?" 

"Is everything all right?" Harry pushes himself up until he's crowding into Niall's space, their faces just inches apart. 

"More than," Niall assures him while taking Harry's face into his hands "I just really want to do this," he says, before pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. 

Despite the fact that Harry had just been between Niall's thighs, it's the urgency of the kiss that shocks him as he pants against Niall's mouth. It takes a minute for his sex-addled brain to catch up, but then he's kissing back, and reaching up to tug at Niall's hair.

Niall is clearly on board with that, if the way he's moaning against Harry's mouth is any indication. 

It's unlike any kiss Harry has ever had before. Like Niall's mouth was made to fit against his own, and their tongues meet with just the right amount of pressure. It's too much and yet somehow not enough but eventually, they both need to come up for air. 

"Christ, Haz," Niall says when they break apart, chest heaving. "I'd ask who taught you how to snog like that, but I reckon I'd be a bit jealous," he says honestly. 

"There's no one to be jealous of," Harry leans in and nips at Niall's shoulder before peppering his neck with kisses "because I'm just a natural," he laughs and pulls back to see Niall's reaction. 

"Good answer," Niall nods, sliding his arms around Harry's neck "because I really don't want to think about you kissing anyone else," he adds and then leans in to press another soft, lingering kiss against Harry's mouth.

"You're the only one I want to kiss," Harry admits when he pulls back, before mouthing his way down Niall's neck. 

" _Really_ good answer," Niall pants, his breath hitching with every scrape of Harry's teeth against his skin. 

"If you like that, then you're going to _love_ this," Harry says, pulling away from Niall's neck and redirecting his mouth. Niall doesn't even have time to brace himself before Harry is latching onto his left nipple and dragging his tongue against it. He's rewarded by a string of filthy curses which only get increasingly louder when Harry starts biting.

"Harry," Niall whimpers as he reaches down to tangle his fingers in Harry's soft hair. 

Harry merely giggles as he switches from Niall's left nipple to his right one. He rolls it between his teeth and tongue and smiles against Niall's skin when he feels Niall's grip tighten on his hair. 

"Fuck...your mouth, Haz. _Jesus_."

Harry looks up at him then with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I think that's a brilliant idea," he smiles, before pressing warm open-mouthed kisses down Niall's stomach. When he reaches the waistband of his boxers, Harry peels them off and tosses them aside. Niall is already hard and leaking steadily against his stomach. It's beautiful and obscene in equal measure and Harry needs to taste. 

Niall inhales sharply as Harry spreads his legs wide. "Bloody hell," he laughs shakily when Harry starts kissing up his inner thighs again, "you're gonna be the death of me."

Harry laughs against Niall's skin, nuzzling into the crease of his thigh before wrapping his long fingers around Niall's dick and leaning forward to guide it into his mouth. Just the tip at first, which he lavishes with slow drags of his tongue against the underside, and then he just swallows down as much as he can take. 

"Harry... _fuck_..." Niall moans, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. He's not coherent enough to form sentences so he just continues his nonsensical babbling as Harry takes him in deeper.

"Feel good?" Harry asks when he pulls off gently to catch his breath. Niall isn't huge, but he's definitely larger than average, and Harry doesn't want to get a cramp in his jaw. 

"Fucking amazing," Niall nods and reaches down to pet Harry's face. 

Harry grins up at him and then turns to press a kiss against Niall's palm. "Good, now keep making those pretty sounds for me," he says, before sliding his mouth down Niall's cock again with renewed exuberance. He can't quite make all of it fit, but he takes in as much as he can until his eyes are watering from the strain. He builds up a good rhythm and the litany of obscenities spilling from Niall's mouth are the best form of encouragement. 

Harry sucks dick like he sings: with skilled precision and frenetic enthusiasm. Niall may not have as much sexual experience as most people would think, but this is by far the hottest thing that's ever happened to him. Harry's lips are lush and wet, and they fit around his cock like they were made for it. 

Harry can tell when Niall is getting close by the way his thighs tremble, so he alternates between deep suction and torturous licks which have Niall's hips arching against his mouth and Niall's hands are back in his hair, twisting almost painfully. 

"Haz...Hazza... _fuck_ , I'm gonna..." Niall warns, but Harry just anchors his hands on Niall's hips and sucks harder. He loves the weight of Niall's cock in his mouth, heavy on his tongue and he moans his appreciation loudly, which increases Niall's pleasure as it vibrates around him. 

" _Harry_ ," Niall whimpers but Harry ignores him. He slows down for the briefest of moments, just long enough to lock eyes with Niall before speeding up and digging his nails into Niall's thighs.

Niall comes with a shout of Harry's name, his hands flying up to his face so he can bite down on his palm in a failed attempt at muffling the sound. He's pretty sure everyone on their floor probably heard him but he can't be bothered to care. 

Harry swallows easily and keeps sucking Niall slowly until his cock has softened. Only then does Harry slip it out of his mouth and presses a soft kiss to the tip.

"Harry!" Niall is blushing again, but this time it covers the majority of his body. 

Harry wants to memorize everything about this moment, but especially the way Niall looks spread beneath him: all warm and sated, and happier than Harry has seen him look in a long time. His cheeks are flushed a mottled pink, his thighs are wet and sticky and his hair is a complete mess, but Harry has never seen anything more beautiful.

"Enjoying the view?" Niall asks after a moment, which snaps Harry out of his post-sex haze. 

Harry smiles and noses his way up Niall's chest and stomach until they're eye level again. "Immensely," he says, as he leans in to press their lips together. 

It's soft and chaste at first, but Niall opens up easily for Harry and quickly turns it into a proper kiss. He loves being able to taste himself on Harry's tongue, and he pours everything he has into kissing him. It's several minutes before they pull apart, both of them breathing raggedly and clinging to one another.

"So that happened," Harry laughs and leans his forehead against Niall's.

"Um," Niall starts slowly because he's not sure of how to approach the next subject. "I know this is probably the worst time to bring this up, but... I was just wondering," he trails off, wringing his hands nervously.

"No, this is not just a one-time thing, if that's what you're thinking," Harry says, and reaches up to brush the hair away from Niall's sweaty forehead. 

"No, that's... well yeah, sort of. I just mean like, have you..." he falters, because the last thing he wants to do is make things awkward.

"Nialler," Harry smiles, "out with it. Just tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Niall worries that he won't ever stop blushing at this rate, but he nods and takes a deep breath.

"Is it just me? Or are you...?" he gestures vaguely in the direction of the room that Liam and Louis are sharing as if that explains things. Which maybe it does, because Harry suddenly seems to understand.

"Am I shagging anyone else, you mean?" It sounds a lot colder than Harry intended, but he hopes Niall doesn't think this is something he does with all of his friends. 

"Yes. Well, no. I mean... I know I don't have a right to tell you not to, I was just wondering if there was anyone else?"

"I don't sleep around, Niall." Harry's tone is deliberately clipped this time. "I like you, okay? I've liked you for ages and I know it's probably not the best time to start things up, given our situation but I still like you. And I hope that maybe you like me too and that when the tour is over I can take you out on a proper date, and snog you whenever I want, and hold your cute hands, and - " 

Niall cuts him off with a kiss. He can't help it, Harry is adorable when he rambles and Niall is weak. "I like you too," he says when they break apart. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything earlier, I just was hoping that you weren't secretly seeing anyone else and maybe we could make it official between us?"

"It's a bit early for a proposal isn't it?" Harry quirks a teasing eyebrow at him. 

"Jesus Christ, Harold!" Niall's eyes are blown wide as he fumbles for an answer. "I'd be lying if I said I never thought about that, but how about we put a pin this conversation before you start naming our kids?" he laughs and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. 

"Well, I've always loved the name 'Allie' for a girl. It's pretty, easy to spell and - "

"We're not naming our daughter after a character in _The Notebook_ ," Niall pokes Harry in the ribs.

"The fact that you got that reference at all is exactly why I'm marrying you someday," Harry smiles and leans in for another kiss. It's soft and sweet, and it warms Harry right down to his toes.

"I think we're getting way ahead of ourselves here," Niall says when he pulls back. "So how about we start slow, yeah? We don't have to wait until the tour ends to go out on a date, though. We're off tonight, so how about we order some room service and spend the rest of the evening in bed together?"

"Presumptious, aren't we?" Harry teases and kisses Niall's shoulder. 

"I meant hanging out, you twat." Niall gives Harry a playful shove that sends him sprawling backward. 

"Well that's disappointing; I was hoping that clothing would be purely optional," Harry grins, and crawls his way back up into Niall's arms.

"Who says it isn't?" Niall winks and ruffles Harry's long curls. "I just meant that I'm not expecting anything else; I just want to spend the evening with my favorite person." 

It's Harry's turn to blush, his cheeks flaming at Niall's words. "You're my favorite person too, Ni. And I'm not expecting anything else either, but I'd never turn down the opportunity to be naked together," he speaks against Niall's mouth before kissing him slowly. 

"Fuck, Haz," Niall moans softly and reaches down to squeeze Harry's ass. "Need to get _you_ naked," he adds before crashing their lips together again. The kiss quickly intensifies, their tongues sliding together and Niall boldly slips his hands down the back of Harry's jeans. He's not wearing any underwear, so Niall gets firm hands full of warm skin which he continues to rub. Within minutes, Harry is gasping against his mouth and rocking his hips against Niall's in a hasty attempt at creating friction.

Harry is rock hard, and Niall wastes no time flipping him so that he's on his back with Niall unbuttoning his shirt and pants simultaneously. It's probably a ridiculous sight, but Niall has always been fairly ambidextrous. Once he's gotten Harry's shirt open, he kisses his way down Harry's chest before sliding his jeans off. 

While Niall handles that, Harry tugs his shirt the rest of the way off and then he's left gloriously naked under Niall's appreciative gaze. Niall has seen him naked plenty of times, but never like this. Never for _him_ , and the thought leaves him giddy and breathless.

"Niall _please_ ," Harry whimpers and reaches down to rub his erection. The pressure is building steadily and he desperately needs relief. 

"Just tell me what you want," Niall murmurs against his ear and presses soft kisses down his cheek and jaw. 

"Anything... _everything_...fuck, I just need you inside me, _please_ ," Harry begs, and spreads his thighs wide. 

No amount of porn could have ever prepared Niall for this moment. Harry looks ridiculously sinful, like something out of his hottest and wettest dreams with his flushed cheeks and plush mouth. His thighs fall even further open at Niall's touch, and they leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

"Sweet Jesus," Niall groans and quickly takes stock of their situation. He knows he doesn't have any lube or condoms, but maybe Harry does. "Have you got anything? Like, supplies?" he asks, and Harry shakes his head.

"No, fuck... I don't. I didn't think I'd need anything while we're on tour, so I didn't exactly pack accordingly," he sighs, clearly frustrated. 

"No worries, love. We'll get some stuff later, yeah? But for now, I've got an idea," Niall smiles and presses two fingers against Harry's mouth. "Want to get them wet for me?"

 _Oh fuck,_ Harry thinks, as he realizes what's about to happen. His lips part instinctively and he lets Niall's fingers slip inside as he sucks them deep.

"Just like that," Niall says while leaning in to speak against Harry's ear, "and then I can fuck you with them nice and slow." 

How Harry's brain doesn't completely short-circuit will always remain a mystery. He finishes the job done though, and gets Niall's fingers dripping wet. 

Task completed, Niall slides them out of Harry's mouth and slips them down between his legs, rubbing gently. "Take a breath for me," he says and smiles when Harry does as he's told. 

Harry nods, inhaling deeply as Niall gently pushes a finger into him. Harry is tight, so Niall goes achingly slow, inch by inch until he's all the way inside. "Feel okay?" he asks and stills his hand so Harry can get used to the sensation. 

"More," Harry cries out and arches his back so Niall can get a better angle. " _Please_ ," he begs again and Niall happily obliges.

"I've got you, Pet." Niall carefully slips a second finger beside the first one and scissors them gently. It's a definite stretch, but Harry takes it easily. 

"Yes, yes.... _fuck_ , just like that," Harry babbles and writhes against Niall's hand. There's a dull burn in his stomach where the pain bubbles, but only for a minute and then it fades. Niall's fingers are thicker than his own, and he can work them a lot deeper than Harry ever could when he's done this to himself. He's never been able to get the right angle, but Niall has definitely found it. With every deep push, he's able to rub the spot within Harry that has him choking out breathless sobs, and gripping the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white. 

" _Harder_ ," Harry pleads and rocks back against Niall's fingers. He's so close, and he can already feel the tingling rush of release starting to wash over him. 

"Are you going to come for me?" Niall leans in to kiss Harry's open mouth and thrusts his fingers as deeply as Harry's body can take them.

"Fuckfuck _fuck_ ," Harry cries out, and then he's coming hard and untouched, and spilling hotly all over Niall's hand. 

Niall gently eases his fingers out but keeps kissing Harry as his orgasm rolls through him in pulsing waves. 

"Holy fuck," Harry pants, when he's finally able to speak again. "I've _never_ come like that before," he admits, blushing wildly. 

"Like what?" Niall prods, looking every bit as smug as he feels. The hotel sheets are a complete disaster at this point, so Niall grabs a hand full and wipes Harry down gently. 

"Like... with just fingers. I've tried it before, but I could never get mine deep enough," he adds, smiling shyly. "So I would just end up pulling myself off instead." 

"Fuck," Niall curses at the thought because he can just picture how gorgeous Harry would look with his back arched, and fingers buried inside himself. Or with those same beautiful fingers wrapped around his dick. "You'll have to give that another go one day when I can help," he groans, as he rolls onto his back and reaches down to rub himself. He's already hard again, and nearly aching with the need to come.

"Oh God yes," Harry agrees and props himself up on one elbow so that he's got an unobstructed view. 

Niall just goes for it, with zero coordination or rhythm as he jerks off frantically. 

"Jesus, baby, you're so fucking sexy," Harry whispers and leans over to kiss Niall slow and deep. 

Niall moans in surprise but kisses him back happily. It only takes a few more rough strokes before he's coming all over himself and whining into Harry's mouth. 

Harry giggles and kisses him again. "We're a pair, aren't we?" he says, before rolling over until he's right on top of Niall. 

"Of what? Horny bastards?" Niall teases. He's sticky and gross, but Harry doesn't seem to mind. 

"Well that's not very romantic," Harry says, wrinkling his nose, "but you're not wrong."

"That wasn't an attempt at romance," Niall laughs and kisses the amused expression off of Harry's face. "But," he continues when they pull apart, "I reckon I could do better."

"I'm listening." Harry is intrigued and looks down at him, impossibly fond.

"Can I take you out tonight? On a real date? I'll hold your hand, and be a complete gentleman, I promise," Niall says while reaching out to cradle Harry's face in his hands.

Harry's eyes light up. "Can we go for a walk in the park too? The one around the corner has that big garden with the benches overlooking the pond," he says, leaning closer until their mouths are almost touching.

"Of course, love. Anything you want," Niall smiles and kisses him sweetly. 

"Anything?" Harry asks when he pulls back. 

Niall nods and brushes the hair back from Harry's face. "Anything."

"What if I want a boyfriend?" Harry asks, and leans in again to rub his Nose against Niall's. "A sexy Irish lad with pretty blue eyes," he adds, looking hopeful.

"That's pretty specific," Niall grins and wraps his arms tightly around Harry. 

"It is," Harry agrees, snuggling comfortably against Niall's chest, "but I won't settle for anything less."

Niall curls a hand around the back of Harry's neck and kisses him again, soft and slow.

"Then I'd say it's your lucky day."

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here]()**! :D


End file.
